Payback
by Not-just-a-nobody
Summary: What happens when Sora snaps? Interesting things.Soriku!


Kumori: Woo! Finally have this done!

Naoki: after how many attempts?

Kumori: And I still don't like it!!! It's too choppy!

Naoki: Ugh, any way. Kumori does not own Kingdom hearts; she doesn't even own the idea of this story or her soul.

Kumori: I do too own my soul!…sorta. And the idea came from a picture an artist I admire drew called Sora's Rant which can be found here ::: .com/art/Sora-s-Rant-124350695

AND PLZ DON'T KILL ME IF IT'S HORIBLE!! IF THE IDEAS ARENT COMPLETELY MINE THE STORY MESSES UP FOR ME!!!

Naoki: =.= now please enjoy this really short story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The many heartless degenerated and the swirling grey room was silent except for the two friends labored breathing. Riku fell to his knees and all his hope disappeared as well. "Riku! " Sora worried as he kneeled next to his friend. Riku looked at him with tired eyes. "So this is it. We can't go any further…" "No, don't say another word. Were going back to the islands together! "Riku looked at the boy and nodded. Sora stood and pulled Riku up; he leaned against him for support. They talked quietly after they started walking.

"Hey, is that a light? "

They saw a flash of white when they passed through the light and Sora thought _'OHMAHGODIDIED!! ' _But after a moment they looked around to a dark world, one with a glowing moon and jagged rocks around the moonlit waters' edge. Sora let Riku stand on his own and walked over to the water, it almost touching the front of his shoes when a wave came in. "Riku, maybe you were right, maybe the darkness has over taken us." Riku fell to the ground and panted heavily. Sora quickly went to his friend's side. "Sora, maybe its best if we stay here, to every light there is a dark right? Well, we'll be that darkness. "Sora nodded and sat by his friend who had moved into a sitting position. "Hey Riku, remember when we used to fight with wood swords and we had no idea what was going on around us?" Riku laughed lightly at that memory. "Yeah, I always defeated you then" "Hey, I wasn't as strong as I am now y'know! " Sora joked. "Well you were pretty pathetic, you usually were defeated in the first round! " Sora stuck his tongue out at him. Riku grinned and spoke again. "Heh, I think I could still beat you at anything! " Sora felt him self become very tense with that statement. "What?!" Riku raised an eye brow but continued to act strong headed. "Sora you're weaker than me face it. Why do you think I always won?" Sora growled deep in his throat, "Okay, lets get this straight…**I**am the one that saved **Your sorry butt. Plus," he paused and summoned his keyblade, "I have a keyblade, therefore making me better." he said before tapping Riku on the back of the head with it and sticking his tongue out at him. Riku scowled and rubbed the back of his beaten head. "So having a giant key makes you better than me? Puh-lease!!" he almost spat the last part. "I bet I've fought off more heartless than you have Sora!" "No way! I've kicked more heartless butt than you have! What do you think I was doing while searching for you?!" Sora said as he crossed his arms. Riku simply held his weight up on one arm while leaning back and grinned. "Sora, you're so childish." With that Sora snapped.**

**Sora pounced on Riku, they rolled around in the damp sand while yelling how they were stronger than the other. Sora shot a look at Riku that made him freeze. Sora took this opportunity to flip them over so he was on top. Riku's eyes went wide when Sora pinned him down with such force, even when he tried to break away he barely moved, Sora only smirking and holding his wrists in place above his head. Riku saw something dark in Sora's eyes, something that threatened his superiority. Sora lowered his head down and spoke in Riku's ear seductively. "Riku, I am far stronger than you, I am not weak as you say." Riku tensed when Sora's cool breath hit his skin. Sora chuckled deep in his throat then spoke again but closer, his lips grazing Riku's skin. "Or, if you don't believe me, I could always prove it." Riku's cheeks turned a light crimson and could not find the words to answer. Sora tugged at Riku's clothes with he nipped at his neck earning small sounds that escaped from the older boys' lips.**

**Sora looked Riku in the face and grinned, "I promise you'll like it."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kumori: AGHHHHH IM A FAILURE!!!!**

**Naoki: wow.**

**Kumori: -pops out of depression corner- ANYWAY!! Cliff hangers are always fun, no? Sorry my mind is dead cuz it's really late and my good ideas are all sucked into my other story =.= But please tell me what you think of it. Criticism is needed, both good and bad, mostly good, I don't really like bad…**


End file.
